


Na konec světa

by jirkas815



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Actors, Alcohol, Depression, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815
Summary: Slash in czech language.
Relationships: Igor Chmela/Ondřej Sokol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Na konec světa

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čirá fikce. Nechci tímto dílem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. 
> 
> Alkehol - Na konec světa  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4ZvvPxgtko

Posedával na vyšší barové stoličce, levou dlaní si podpíral hlavu a v pravé svíral skleničku zpola plnou zlatavé tekutiny. Led se v ní pozvolna rozpouštěl, ale nezdálo se, že by si tohoto přirozeného jevu tání jakkoliv všímal. Neurčitý pohled upíral k jednomu bodu před sebou, aniž by vlastně věděl, na co kouká, celkově skleslý výraz jen doplňovaly melancholické myšlenky a vzpomínky plné bolesti. Silou se je pokoušel vytěsnit, avšak kýžený výsledek se stále nedostavoval. Všechno se jevilo zoufale vyčerpávající a k nesnesení složité, každý den se vlekl a jedna jediná minuta se tak loudala, že mu připadala jako dny. Dny v divadle, moderování, debilní dotazy na každém rohu, stále totéž dokola a málo volna, aby se mohl osamocen utápět ve svých depresích, přemýšlet nad zbytečností lidského bytí a z věčně optimistického muže se stát pouhou lidskou karikaturou. Zrovna tento večer, po dlouhé době zcela bez povinností, okamžitpě využil. Zaplul do prvního baru, který po cestě domů potkal, a objednal si nějaký chlast. 

Nedíval se, co mu muž za barem nalil, pravděpodobně by ve svém momentálním rozpoložení nerozeznal pivo od nafty, ale nechtělo se mu nic zjišťovat, potřeboval pouze na nějakou tu chvíli zapomenout na všechen bordel v hlavě. Zavrtěl hlavou, když ani pátý panák nepřinesl nějakou úlevu. Mávl na barmana, jakože se ještě vrátí, a odebral se k východu. Vylezl na chodník, jehož povrch se částečně ukrýval pod tenkou vrstvou námrazy. Blížily se Vánoce, svátky klidu a pohody, pro něj tedy spíše depresí a samoty, okolí opanovala tuhá prosincová zima, jakou už pár let nezažil. Nadechl se ledového vzduchu, zalovil v kapse hřejivého kabátu a vylovil krabičku cigaret. 

Jednu vytáhl, zapálil si a v prstech pocítil příjemně uklidňující brnění. Opřel se o zábradlí, překřížil nohy a zamyslel se, proč je vlastně tak moc v háji. Nebo aspoň nad tím, proč si tak připadá, protože ve skutečnosti na tom byl vlastně dobře. Úspěšný herec, známý moderátor, bavič, režisér, měl prakticky všechno, co kdy chtěl. Všechno, ale i tomu všemu zkrátka něco chybělo. Peníze? Ne, těch měl dost, slávy ostatně taky. Možná praví přátelé, s nimiž by se mohl stýkat častěji, možná rodina. 

Téměř se mezi dvěma potáhnutími z cigarety uchechtl. _Rodina, jasně,_ okomentovalo jeho kritické podvědomí tak posměšně, že měl chuť ho seřvat. Zarazil se až v momentu, kdy mu došlo, že řvát sám na sebe někde na ulici vážně není nejlepší nápad. _Jak chceš mít rodinu, ty idiote, když nedokážeš mít nikoho rád?_ pokračoval hlas v jeho hlavě nepěkným tónem. _Vážně se tu teď kárám?_ napadlo ho posléze. Ještě nějakou dobu se takhle vnitřně dohadoval se svojí vlastní myslí, než hlas uvnitř zasadil poslední ránu. Vyplivl na něj to nejhorší, co momentálně mohl, avšak zároveň i největší pravdu, jíž moc dobře znal a které se obával. _Kdybys Chmelovi pořád nelhal, všechno mohlo bejt jinak. Ale ty ne, odehnal jsi ho stejně, jako odháníš všechny, přitom ti na něm tak záleželo. Posral jsi to a moc dobře to víš, tak se teď laskavě nelituj!_ uslyšel někde pod vrstvami kůže mezi svýma ušima a pocítil nutkání té hlavě vrazit facku. Připadalo mu, že na něj křičí někdo cizí. Někdo, kdo ví o jeho nejtajnějších pocitech, a právě mu dává sežrat všechny jeho chyby. 

Vztekle praštil do zábradlí, ruka při kontaktu s kovem bolestivě zaprotestovala, uhasil zbytek cigarety, odhodil ji do popelníku vedle vchodu a vrátil se do lokálu. Tam vypil zbytek obsahu sklenice, vlivem okolního vzduchu již zcela teplý, znechuceně zaplatil a vydal se někam pryč. Domů se mu ještě nechtělo, pracovat už vůbec nezamýšlel a žádné jiné plány už neměl. Chtěl se jen ožrat, jenže ani to mu mysl nedopřála. V mysli měl sice o něco méně věcí k řešení, za to mnohem závažnější. V hlavě mu znělo pouze jedno. _Igor..._

Nevěděl, kdy přesně jejich vztah přerostl z jeho strany v něco víc, než je jen obyčejné přátelství. Možná někdy po všech těch vtipech a narážkách, co spolu vymysleli v Partičce. Možná tam si začal tajně přát, aby hra nebyla pouze hra, ale skutečnost. Aby se Igora mohl dotknout i jinak, mnohem důvěrněji a se vší upřímností. Dost dobře si uvědomoval, že takhle smýšlí o ženatém chlapovi, s nímž se zná přes dvacet let, ale nemohl to zastavit. Snaha nestačila, city sílily a jeho psychika se sypala jako domeček z karet. Nakonec to nezvládl, potřeboval vypadnout, téměř i všechno vzdal. Když se tehdy rozhodl odejít a přenechat svoje místo v improvizační show někomu jinému, naivně se domníval, že tím všechno vyřeší. Doufal, že když Igora uvidí co nejméně, city zmizí a on bude zase normální, aspoň si to tehdy namlouval. Více než tři roky se pokoušel ho dostat z hlavy, vídal se s ním pouze sporadicky a prohodil s ním sotva pár vět, oba měli práce spoustu a čas na společné schůzky nezbýval. Avšak city přetrvaly a Ondra si připadal jako úplný blázen. Nesčetněkrát si nadával, jak mohl být tak hloupý a myslet si, že tohle pomůže. Teď se trápil ještě mnohem víc. 

Zavrtěl hlavou, vylovil další cigaretu, rozešel se vstříc večerní Praze a nechal depresi, aby se dál prožírala jeho tělem. Natáhl si kapuci, jakmile se do očí začaly tlačit slzy, fotky své zubožené maličkosti někde na internetu opravdu nepotřeboval. 

Toulal se bezcílně dál, likvidoval jednu cigaretu za druhou a silou vytěsňoval z hlavy vše, co se nějak týkalo Igora. Paradoxně na něj myšlenky s tímto společným jmenovatelem útočily se stále větší vervou, až jim nakonec podlehl. Přehrával si všechny jejich společné okamžiky, všechny doteky, plánované i neplánované, krátké i delší, všechny blbosti, co spolu prováděli, i ten uvolněný smích, jenž je vždy doprovázel. On, takový optimista, úplně zapomněl, jak se upřímně smát. Neuměl už nic, jen předstíraný úsměv pro kamery a fotoaparáty, popřípadě pro lidi, jimž neměl potřebu se svěřovat. Chvilku se pozastavil nad tím, jak se to všechno mohlo tak strašně pokazit. Všechno okolo i uvnitř něj ho vyloženě sralo, na pár vteřin snad i zatoužil prostě usnout a už se neprobudit. Na sebevraždu neměl odvahu, ale kdyby to přišlo samo, nejspíš by se nebránil, poněvadž důvody k žití jaksi chyběly. Svět mu připadal černobílý a šíleně hnusný.

Ani nezaznamenal, jak se dostal zrovna do téhle části Prahy, nohy ho prostě nesly dál a on nevěnoval přílišnou pozornost jejich směru. Koukal spíš do sebe než před sebe, avšak místo, kde teď zastavil, poznával snad až moc dobře. Sem chodívali po natáčení ještě před čtyřmi lety. Každý večer, když Dano ukončil improvizaci a oni se s diváky náležitě rozloučili, sebrala se šestice mužů a společně zamířili právě do této hospody. Byla malá, zastrčená v boční uličce, navštěvovalo ji sotva pár štamgastů a vyhnuli se tak dotěrným pohledům zvědavců. Vyhovovalo jim to, mimo jeviště se nepotřebovali ohánět svojí slávou, nebo někoho bavit, zkrátka si chtěli jen v klidu pokecat u piva a pak jít domů. 

Před očima se mu objevila další vzpomínka. Takové odpočinkové pivní večery trávil na židli vedle Igora, uvolněně s ním diskutoval o čemkoliv, sem tam mu věnoval nějaký ten úsměv nebo nenápadný dotek a nikdo si to nevykládal zle. Chyběly mu ty doby, kdy ho ještě vídal pravidelně a často, kdy s ním mohl mluvit hodiny a hodiny, aniž by se jeden z nich začal nudit, s Richardem a Michalem se přece jen potkával častěji, ale Igor... Igor mu šíleně chyběl. 

Nepředpokládal, že by se tam herci nacházeli i dnes, tak jen pokrčil rameny a rozhodl se pokračovat ve svém sebedestruktivním plánu. Rozhodl se ožrat, tak se ožere. S tímto přesvědčením vstoupil.

Zdánlivě vesele odhodil bundu na věšák u dveří, vyhrnul si rukávy u mikiny, uvnitř panovala příjemná teplota, a zapadl k baru. Pozdravil se s hostinským, za dobu, kdy sem ještě chodil, se stihli dobře poznat, a objednal si panáka. Kopl ho do sebe a poručil si další. K pátému přidal ještě pivo, ale rozostřený pohled ani motání slabik ho ještě nepostihlo. Usmál se, na stěně za barem stále visely tytéž obrazy, pípa se čtyřmi značkami piv se taky nezměnila a vlastně i sedačky tu zůstaly. Všechno působilo útulně, až skoro domácky, jak si pamatoval. Připadal si o něco lépe, dokonce i zauvažoval, zda si chce večer kazit opilostí, ale přesto si řekl o další přísun alkoholu. 

"Pernej den?" vyrušil ho dobře známý hlas z opravdu malé vzdálenosti, jak z jeho hlasitosti vytušil. 

Trhl sebou a otočil se k původci oné otázky, ačkoliv věděl naprosto přesně, koho uvidí. Jeho hlas by bezpečně poznal mezi milionem dalších. Nejdřív chtěl odseknout něco o tom, že po tak dlouhé době, co se neviděli, je to fakt skvělá otázka a poslat Igora do míst, kam slunce nesvítí, ale nakonec jen ledabyle pokrčil rameny a zamumlal jednoduché: "Jo." 

"A nechceš si sednout k nám?" navrhl herec, jenž si strnulého výrazu v Ondrově tváři buď nevšiml, nebo prostě jen dělal, že ho nevidí. 

"Hm..." zamyslel se. Alkohol sice neotupil jeho smysly natolik, aby neviděl víc než pár rozmazaných fleků a nedokázal sestavit jednoduchou větu, ale dostatečně, aby mu tohle přišlo jako skvělý nápad. "A kdo je my?" zeptal se ještě. 

"Já, Michal a Richard," odpověděl trpělivě. 

"Tak jo," rozhodl nakonec Ondra, ač osazenstvo stolu v rohu lokálu na jeho rozhodnutí nemělo přílišný vliv, sebral pivo, pro jistotu si rovnou objednal druhé, jelikož zlatavý mok rychle mizel, a přisedl si do společnosti svých hereckých kolegů. 

Shledání kupodivu proběhlo nad očekávání dobře. Přivítal se se svými přáteli, přestože s Richardem a Michalem naposledy seděl u piva teprve před týdnem, zatímco s Igorem už takhle nepil dobrý rok. Kecal s nimi o každém nesmyslu, jenž jednomu z nich přišel na mysl, a cítil se zase jako za starých časů. Občas se na Igora usmál, občas mu věnoval nenápadný dotek, po němž se vždy pokoušel tvářit, že to bylo jakoby omylem. Překvapila ho informace, že se Igor před nedávnem rozvedl, nikde o tom nečetl, leč vysvětlil si to svojí averzí k bulváru, o takové věci se většinout nezajímal. Aspoň si nějak vysvětlil, proč na něj dlouho neměl čas. Na moment pocítil snad i radost a zápal naděje, než ho jeho podvědomí usadilo poznámkou, že se Igor zcela určitě nerozvedl kvůli němu. Zesmutněl, nicméně rozhovor ho opět strhl a on si přikázal, aby se bavil alespoň teď, když má konečně zase příležitost.

Pití přibývalo, piva mizela a panáky rovněž, postupně se dostavilo i dobře známé alkoholové opojení, při němž už opravdu viděl jen rozmazané fleky. Přesto mu po dlouhé době bylo zase dobře. 

***

První, co se po probuzení ozvalo, byla hlava. Připadal si, jako by do ní právě dostal ránu palicí, hučelo mu v ní snad tisíc nastartovaných motorů, z nichž většina bezesporu poháněla rakety nebo letadla. Prvně odmítal i otevřít oči, ani ho nenapadlo uvažovat nad tím, jak se vlastně dostal do postele, v hlavě totální okno, naposledy si vzpomínal, jak s trojicí přátel střídali pivo s tvrdým alkoholem a smáli se každé pitomosti. Co se dělo mezi tím a jeho probuzením, však netušil. Pohladil měkké povlečení přikrývky, zavrtěl se, otočil se na druhý bok, hlavu zavrtal hluboko do polštáře, zamumlal něco o debilním slunci, a než si stihl uvědomit, že usíná, znovu spal jako špalek. 

O pár hodin později už oči otevřel. Bolest hlavy už se taky zdála snesitelnější, proto se i vyškrábal do jakéhosi polosedu a opřel se o stěnu po pravé straně postele. První, co ho zarazilo, byly zatažené žaluzie. Vzpomínal si, že když se toho dne probudil poprvé, slunce do místnosti svítilo skrz odtažené okno a svojí snahou způsobit výbuch jeho mozku ho dost vydeptalo, takže musely být nahoře. Zároveň věděl, že on z postele určitě nevstal, takže si logicky odvodil, že v jeho bytě se musí nacházet někdo další. V ložnici žádnou osobu neviděl, ale zvuky z kuchyně, přes otevřené dveře dobře slyšitelné, mu polohu vetřelce říkalo dobře. Chtěl se zvednout a jít si ověřit i totožnost, jenže v tom mu zabránil prudký přemet žaludku. Místo do kuchyně proto vyběhl přesně na opačnou stranu ve snaze dostat se do koupelny včas. 

Následky svého zhýralého chlastání ze sebe smyl ve sprše, rovnou si i vyčistil zuby, aby se zbavil nepříjemné pachuti, prohlédl si svoji strhanou tvář v zrcadle, stále ještě byla bledá a místy chytala téměř nazelenalý odstín. _Jako mrtvola,_ napadlo ho, protočil očima a chtěl se vrátit do postele. Obešel to kuchyní s plánem udělat si aspoň čaj. Mezi dveřmi však zkameněl, zamrzl a dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. 

"Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se starostlivě Igor, jakmile se otočil od kuchyňské linky, kde právě připravoval kávu, v jeho hlase i očích Ondra vyčetl velkou obavu, přesto ji ve svém momentálním stavu nedokázal ocenit. 

"Jdi pryč," požádal tiše. Udělalo se mu slabo, opřel se o stěnu, sesunul se dolů a kecl na zadek vedle dveří. Pokrčil nohy, rukama se o ně opřel a podepřel si padající hlavu. Oči upřel na jedno z prken dřevěné podlahy, nechtěl se dívat na něj.

"Neblbni," zavrtěl hlavou starší muž, "sám dobře víš, jak na tom jsi. Nechci tě tu takhle nechat." 

"Ale já chci bejt sám," vysypal ze sebe Ondra tónem navztekaného děcka. Kdyby byl na pískovišti a přetahoval se s Igorem o lopatičku, klidně by si i dupnul. Klidně by si dupnul i teď, ale na to nenašel potřebnou sílu. 

"Zase? Ondro," zaprosil, "oba víme, že tohle není pravda." 

"Hm... a co? S tím, s čím bych potřeboval, mi stejně nepomůžeš," zamumlal, pokrčil rameny a dál pozoroval povrch pod sebou. "Odejdi, prosím." 

Navzdory tomu, že i přes slovo prosím to byl očividný rozkaz, se Igor neměl k odchodu. Zvedl se sice ze židle, ale nezamířil ke dveřím, nýbrž právě k druhému muži. S povzdechem se posadil vedle něj a klidnými slovy se z něj snažil něco dostat, ale Ondra se stále tvářil, jako by se ho to netýkalo. Musel se hodně držet, aby neudělal nějakou pitomost, k níž měl stále blíž. Ta blízkost, Igor byl prakticky úplně u něj, mezi jejich těly zůstávala sotva centimetrová mezera, cítil jeho typickou vůni, směs cigaret a vanilky, jež se vzala kdoví odkud, ale stala se Igorovou součástí už dávno předtím. Ne, tohle nemohl dál snášet, musel vypadnout. Zase. 

Vyškrábal se na nohy a zbaběle utekl. Zabouchl se v ložnici, klesl na postel, zády narazil do stěny a bolestně sykl. Ztuhl ve stejné poloze, v jaké před pár vteřinami v kuchyni, nepříjemně se do něj dávala zima. Na jeho oči zaútočily slzy, draly se ven, přes řasy na tváře, odkud odkapávaly na jeho tričko a vpíjely se do šedivé látky. Nedokázal jim bránit. A když potom slyšel bouchnutí vchodových dveří, už ani nechtěl. 

***

Následující týden Ondra nevylezl z bytu. Skoro nejedl, nepil, nespal. Měl na sebe neskutečný vztek. Igor mu chtěl pomoct a on ho odehnal. Zase. Choval se jako idiot. Zase. Párkrát se i profackoval, fyzická bolest se ale ani zdaleka nevyrovnala té, jež rozežírala jeho nitro, nutila jeho duši praskat a rozpadat se na miliony malých kousků, které mohl poskládat dohromady jen jediný člověk, ale on... on ho poslal do háje. 

Osmý den už nemohl to věčné nicnedělání vydržet. Vzteky málem vykopl dveře do hospody, mířil k ní už úplně automaticky, nepřemýšlel, zda tam potká Igora, potřeboval vypnout a zásoby alkoholu doma stihl zlikvidovat v rekordním čase. Vrazil dovnitř, objednal si ten nejlevnější chlast a likvidoval jednoho panáka za druhým. Nebo alespoň chtěl, nicméně ani po dvou hodinách se nedokázal přinutit vypít víc než jedno jediné pivo. Okolo půlnoci se vypotácel ven s úmyslem si zapálit. I tohle teď praktikoval mnohem častěji, ale nechal to být. 

Poprvé potáhl, pocítil ono dobře známé brnění a trochu se uklidnil. Po týdnu první střízlivý večer, nějak se ztrácel ve svých myšlenkách a ani si nevšiml, že se vedle něj postavil někdo další. To zaregistroval až ve chvíli, kdy osoba promluvila. "Vypadáš dost hrozně." 

Na hodnocení svého stavu odpověděl pokrčením rameny. Věděl to.

"Ondro," pokračoval Igor, když pochopil, že druhá strana zřejmě mluvit nepotřebuje, "proč mě pořád tak odháníš?" Bolest v jeho hlase pocítil i Ondra. 

"Protože..." odmlčel se, otočil se a podíval se mu přímo do očí, "protože tě nemůžu mít u sebe, protože nechci udělat nějakou pitomost a ztratit tě úplně, i když tě ztrácím i bez toho. Protože se nechci koukat na tvůj znechucenej výraz, až se dozvíš všechno. Protože nedokážu dál bojovat. Protože se sám sobě neumím bránit. Protože tě mám rád!" Ke konci už vyloženě křičel. Zamotala se mu hlava, psychické vypětí udělalo své a svět se mu náhle ztratil ze zorného pole. Okolí se rozpadlo v prach a zmizelo v temnotě. Poslední, co vnímal, bylo, jak se mu podlamují kolena a jeho tělo ztrácí pevnou půdu pod nohama. 

***

Třásl se. Celé jeho tělo se otřásalo v záchvatu zimnice a špatně potlačovaných vzlyků. Kousl se do rtu ve snaze zastavit přicházející vlny pláče. Se zpožděním si uvědomil, že ho kolem ramen drží dvě silné paže, svírají ho v náručí a zabraňují jeho slabému tělu v pádu. Nechal se, neměl energii vzdorovat, stejně jako se marnými ukázaly i pokusy zabránit slzám dostat se přes bariéru tvořenou řasami. Sevřel v pěstech mikinu druhého muže, přitiskl hlavu k jeho hřejivé hrudi, poslouchal pravidelné údery jeho srdce a nechal pláč, aby ho strhl do víru ventilace hluboké deprese. Měl opravdovou radost, že se Igor nenechal znovu vykopat ze dveří, že tu teď byl, když ho potřeboval, že ho držel, hladil ho po zádech a dokazoval mu, že tu pro něj je a bude, kdykoliv si řekne. Nakonec ho pravidelné nádechy druhého těla ukolébaly ke spánku. 

***

"Jak ses vyspal?" ptal se dalšího pozdního odpoledne Igor, stále ve stejné poloze jako večer předtím. Když se rozkoukal, uvědomil si, že ani ta jeho se zrovna moc nezměnila. Stále se opíral o jeho hruď, pokrčené nohy mizely v oblasti kotníků pod dekou, jednu ruku měl přehozenou přes Igora a druhou pokrčenou na jeho břiše. Cítil se skutečně dobře, přestože si nedovedl vysvětlit, proč to starší muž vlastně dělá. 

"Nejlíp za poslední čtyři roky," zamumlal popravdě, "děkuju. A omlouvám se, tohle asi nebylo zrovna pohodlný." 

"Mně to nevadí," pokrčil Igor rameny, "pokud jde o tebe, klidně bych si takhle střihl ještě jednu noc. A den, spal jsi dost dlouho, je pět večer," lehce se zasmál, "ale to je vlastně dobře, snad se ti aspoň trochu ulevilo. Chci jen, abys byl v pořádku. Jen si nejsem úplně jistej tím, co chceš ty." 

Ondra nedokázal popsat, jak na něj ta slova zapůsobila. Poslouchala se tak dobře, že už nedokázal zabránit adekvátní reakci. Zapřel se o zesláblé ruce a s vypětím všech sil se odsunul. Jejich obličeje se ocitly na stejné úrovni. Hleděli si vzájemně do očí a snažili se v nich najít svolení, ale viděli jen odraz sebe sama. Ondra sklouzl očima na Igorovy rty. Místy popraskané, přesto stále tak lákavé, že tomu nutkání prostě nedokázal dál vzdorovat. Přiblížil se, mezera mezi nimi se stáhla na pouhých pár centimetrů. Trochu naklonil hlavu. Nevypadalo to, že se Igor pokusí mu v jeho konání zabránit, ale ani nečekal, že tu mezeru nakonec smaže on. Dotkl se svými rty Ondrových, jemně se o ně otřel a když se Ondra neodtáhl, proměnil toto otření v plnohodnotný polibek plný nikdy nevyřčených citů. Líbal ho dál, jako by to snad bylo to poslední, co v životě udělá, a Ondra se nechal. Osmělil se, odpověděl nejlépe, jak uměl, a jeho tělem se rozlilo ono teplo radosti, po němž tolik prahnul. Stalo se to, co potřeboval, Igor sesbíral všechny kousky jeho rozbité duše a poskládal ji dohromady. Najednou měl úplně všechno, poslední díl skládačky zapadl přesně na svoje místo a jeho život se stal kompletním. 

"Tebe," vydechl jednoduše, když se potřeboval nadechnout. "Chci tebe," pokračoval, "každou minutu, hodinu, každý den, prostě... prostě pořád. Potřebuju tě. Igi, já... já tě miluju." Musel něco říct, musel vědět, jak na tom je, a nemohl dál zatloukat zřejmou skutečnost. 

"Ondro," zašeptal Igor, na tváři se mu rozlil úsměv, jenž byl ze strany mladšího muže ihned opětovaný, "taky tě miluju. Měl jsem ti to říct mnohem dřív, mrzí mě to. Jen jsem nevěděl, jestli by ses se mnou dokázal bavit, kdybys to věděl. A teď... chci to samé, chci být s tebou." 

"Neumíš si představit, jak dobře se tohle poslouchá. Taky jsem asi měl něco udělat, i když ani nevím, kdy tohle všechno začalo, ale to je už teď jedno. Jsi tady, na tom záleží. Lepší později než pozdě, nebo jak se to říká, ne?" nadhodil vesele, jeho nálada se obrátila o sto osmdesát stupňů prakticky ve vteřině. 

"Asi jo. Nikdy tě nenechám samotnýho, půjdu s tebou klidně i na konec světa, když budeš chtít," ubezpečil ho. 

Když na sebe potom natáhli bundy a vylezli na balkón na večerní cigaretu, Ondra si všiml, že okolní svět zase naplnily nejrůznější pestré barvy. I když byla tma, viděl je všude, ve světle pouličních lamp, na konci vlastní cigarety i ve tváři svého přítele. _Nebo už vlastně partnera,_ opravil se v duchu rychle, tato myšlenka ho donutila se šťastně usmát. Nechal se jím obejmout okolo pasu, položil si hlavu na jeho rameno a jen tak stál. Dopřával si Igorovu přítomnost plnými doušky a druhý muž na tom byl podobně. Potřebovali jeden druhého a nyní, když konečně mohli být spolu, hodlali si to užít na maximum.


End file.
